She Knows a Thing or Two About Me
by BazookaUniverse
Summary: Angus had always been curious. So it really wasn't his fault when he started to notice things about Magnus. - Adventure Zone fanfic. Angus tries to figure out Magnus' past in an attempt to understand and help him become happier. Cue him finding out about Raven's Roost, Governor Kalen, and most importantly, Julia.


Angus had always been curious.

Ever since he was born, he had a burning sense of curiosity that drove him to find all the answers to everything. It's partly why he's such a good detective. He doesn't stop until all of the pieces of the mystery are completed and laid out in front of him. People may call him nosey, but he just wants to understand. That's the way Angus has always been, and that's the way Angus always will be.

Gaining insight on a person from one simple glance is something Angus takes a certain pride in. He picks apart the little details and nervous habits people do and analyzes them carefully, trying to put the pieces of that person together. This skill is something he used all the time for his job, in fact it's almost necessary to use it when analysing a person's guilt or innocence. Sure, it may be considered invasive, but it's not really something he could just turn off.

So it really wasn't his fault when he started to notice things about Magnus.

Not big things, not over-the-top things. Just, little things. Like the way he sometimes stopped mid-way through saying something, a sad, wistful smile overtaking his features. Or the way he looked whenever he was finished carving something. Or even when he nervously twisted his silver ring when he was about to make a big decision.

The big clue that sparked Angus' curiosity (and concern) happened after a specific event a couple weeks ago. Near the beginning of September, Magnus was...different. He smiled less. He would zone out, looking into space for long stretches of time before jolting upright. He tried to pretend as if he was fine, but Angus could see he was hurting. It all culminated on the eighth of September. Magnus left the Bureau of Balance Headquarters on that day, and when he came back he started turning back into his old regular self again.

All of these clues frustrated and worried Angus. It's obvious that Magnus was missing someone, but who? Why? When? Seeing Magnus acting lowkey and sad is extremely unnerving, the guy was practically always smiling. It wasn't right for someone like Magnus to be sad, Angus figured. Leaving a mystery like this unsolved was practically killing him. He had to know!

He figured it would probably be rude (and also awkward) if he asked Magnus outright, so decided to bring up his questions to Taako during one of their magic lessons. Taako is closer to Magnus then I am , Angus thought. He has to know something about his weird behavior.

"Remember what I said earlier, when you cast Levitate, you gotta be super careful, my man. One miss and you could waste a second level spell slot on a fucking rock. So make sure you know what you're aiming at, got it?" Taako asked casually as the two walked through the main quad on the Bureau's Moon Base. They had just decided to take a break from their spellcasting to have lunch, and a few Bureau employees were walking around the area with friends or colleagues.

"Yeah...I got it." Angus said before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. "Hey, um, Taako?"

"Yeah, Agnus?"

"Do you know…" He stopped, unsure how to phrase his question. "Do you know anything about Magnus before he met you and Merle?"

Taako looked a bit taken aback before quickly schooling his expression. "Why you askin'?"

"Well, I've noticed some...things about Magnus." Angus explained. "Don't you remember a couple weeks ago when he was acting really weird?"

Taako shifted his eyes around before shrugging, his expression playful. But Angus could see him sweating. "Um, no?"

Angus sighed. "Don't bullshit me. I know you noticed. We all did. Heck, I'm pretty sure even Merle noticed."

Taako paused for a moment before sighing. "Look, I don't know what's eating him exactly. He just gets really fuckin' emo sometimes. But from what I do know…" He sighed. "Its some pretty heavy shit, dawg. He lost someone, someone important."

He stopped walking, and put his hand on Angus' shoulder. "Listen, Ango. The two of them don't press me for answers about what I did, and so I don't ask them personal shit in return. It's a system we got goin' on." He paused. "Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Well, he just...seemed so sad." Angus said honestly, looking down and fidgeting with his hands. "Maybe if I find out what's bothering him, I could help him be happier."  
Taako stared at him before his trademark sarcastic smile lit up his features. "If you really want to make Magnus happy, all you really need is a shit ton of dogs." He took his hand off Angus' shoulder and continued to walk, Angus struggling to keep pace with the much taller elf. "But if you're hellbent on finding stuff out about Magnus, start with Raven's Roost."

"Raven's Roost?"

Taako shrugged. "I heard him mention it once, said he used to live there. It's as good as a place as any to start."

They walked in silence for a moment before Angus smiled. "Thanks a lot, sir."

"No prob, bubbeluh." He pats Angus on the back. "C'mon, these macarons aren't gonna eat themselves."

* * *

It only took Angus a single trip to the library to find what he was looking for.

Several books about Raven's Roost were spread across Angus' small bed, a single candle illuminating the small, private dorm. He was hunched over a book entitled The History of Raven's Roost . He carefully poured over the book, carefully reading so as to not miss anything. He was near the end of the book, where it detailed the revolt against Governor Kalen, and how he had taken his revenge only a few months later.

Angus looked up from the book when he was finished, his mind reeling. If Magnus had indeed lived in Raven's Roost during the destruction, it only made sense that he would've experienced hardship. But this wasn't enough. He still wasn't positive that Magnus even lived in Raven's Roost at all, let alone if he was there when it was destroyed. Not that he didn't trust Taako or anything but...well...he isn't always the most reliable of sources. (exhibit A: the silverware). Angus had to get all of the information.

He looked back down at the book, checking a map of the area. Raven's Roost was subsequently destroyed by Kalen, the ruins of the once thriving town still standing as the only record of the town. However, City Hall was left practically untouched by the bombs. If he went in and checked the records of who was living there at the time of the bombings, he could prove whether Magnus had lived there, maybe even deduce what happened to him.

Angus knew what he had to do. He grabbed his cap, his trusty magnifying glass, and rushed out the door to take a trip.

* * *

When the ball deposited Angus near the ruins of Raven's Roost, he immediately felt a chill in the air. Angus shivered, wishing he had brought some kind of coat with him. It was careless of him to do that, especially since the fall was beginning to make the air chillier. He looked to see the entrance to the abandoned Ghost town, steeling himself.

Taking a deep breath, Angus entered the abandoned city.

The place was overgrown, with the once thriving cobblestone streets being overtaken by the weeds and grass. The half-destroyed houses and shops were covered in green moss and various other wildlife. Angus even saw a deer cross the road, her small child behind her. He gave the two animals a little wave, but they paid him no mind as they scampered further in the city.

Angus followed his map to a large, marble building. It looked huge and intimidating, larger than any other buildings around it. While some moss and vines covered the walls of the building, it was still relatively intact. Angus looked to see a metal sign over the door reading 'City Hall', the large letters now rusted over with time. Looks like this is the place, Angus thought, bringing his hat farther down his face as he walked towards the building.

The door was heavy, almost too hard to open, but Angus somehow managed it. He squeezed through the part-way opened door, taking out his flashlight. He turned it on, searching around the large area. It was a lobby of sorts, with several half-destroyed desks and waiting seats strewn across the room. Angus carefully stepped over some broken glass, searching to find a record room of some kind.

After about a half-hour of searching the building, he found the small record room. The books smelled moldy and old, but were thankfully still legible. Angus poured over the books, looking for any trace of the name 'Magnus Burnsides'

He almost missed the name when he first read over it. He was in a book detailing the several businesses in Raven's Roost, and was going through a list of all the businesses formerly in the Craftsman Corridor section of the city.

**Craftsman Corridor**

The Arms of Steel Forge (owned by: Veronica Regalcrag, page 297) Brilliant Fire Potions ( owned by: Rico Twowound, page 500) Burning Bright Trading post (bought by: Luca and Wilbur Lunascar, page 785) Chug n' Squeeze (bought by: Garfield the Deals Warlock, page 394) Crystal Brewing Co. (owned by: Carly Sungrove, page 438) George's Forge (owned by: George and Fiona Farorb, page 678) Hammer and Tongs (bought by: Julia and Magnus Burnsides, page 492) Honest Heirlooms (bought by: Patricia Wheatsinger, page 140)

Angus quickly scrolled through the pages to find the entry about Hammer and Tongs, not bothering to read the rest of the list. The page stated that the shop 'Hammer and Tongs' was bought by a Magnus and Julia Burnsides about five years ago. It was a carpentry shop, located near the edge of town.

This...definitely checks out. Angus thought. After all, there aren't that many Magnus' in the world, let alone Magnus' that are into carpentry. But...who is Julia? He's never mentioned her before. In fact, he never even mentioned he was married!

The ring… Angus thought, remembering how Magnus wore it constantly. It was a wedding ring!

Suddenly, there was a creak from above Angus, distracting him from his train of thought. He looked up to find the source of the noise, eyes widening. A bird had landed precariously on a worn-down piece of wood that looked about five seconds from breaking. The brilliant blue bird gave a little chirp, unaware of the danger it was putting Angus in. It hopped on the wooden beam carelessly, and the old wood groaned with every step of the small birds feet.

"No, stop!" Angus cried out to the bird, but he was too late. The wooden beam creaked louder, finally cracking under the weight of the bird on top of it. The bird flew off in a hurry, finally realising the wood was breaking. The wood broke off the ceiling with a resounding snap! , and the piece of wood began to fall.

Angus tried to dodge out of the way, but he was simply too slow. The wooden beam fell on top of Angus' left ankle as he was running away, causing him to yelp in pain as he sprawled onto the ground with a heavy thud. The resounding crash shattered the peaceful silence that had one permeated the area, sending animals fleeing away in a hurry.

Goddamn shitty dexterity rolls, Angus thought angrily as he lay on his stomach, his ankle sending burning shoots of pain up through his leg. He tried to shift in order to sit up, but his ankle was still caught underneath the wooden beam. He struggled for a few minutes, trying to move and failing. He could just barely reach the wooden beam, but definitely wasn't strong enough to lift it off his body.

He huffed and stopped moving, his mind racing. He hadn't told anyone where he was going, not even Avi. He didn't want to worry anyone, and he figured he could handle it.

Clearly he could not.

Angus then remembered his wand in his pocket. His fingers flew to his pocket, his heart racing, worrying over weather his wand had been broken in the fall. Luckily, when he pulled it out, it was all in one piece.

He sighed in relief, but then he begun to think. He could, in theory, cast Levitate to try and get this large beam off him. Considering he couldn't even turn around to lift the thing off him, it was his best option. However, he had only practiced with the spell briefly with Taako. He could only levitate things a few inches off the ground, at most.

But...it's worth a try. Angus reasoned, preparing to cast the spell. He concentrated with fever, trying to focus all of his energy into a single point off the tip of the wand. It wasn't easy, considering his ankle keep screaming at him. He shifted onto his left side, and cast his spell down back at the beam of wood. And...nothing. Angus tried again and again, determined to get the spell to work. Sweat dripped down his brow, and he was breathing heavily through the effort of casting it.

Through sheer dumb luck and perseverance, Angus had finally levitated the beam about five inches off his ankle after about seven tries. Angus smiled and kicked his ankle away from underneath the beam. Once he knew it was safely away from the beam, he dropped the spell, and heavy wood landed on the ground with a loud thunk.

Finally, Angus could sit up and look at his ankle, assessing the damage. Thankfully it didn't look too seriosuly injured. His ankle was a angry red color, and he could see a bit of inflammation around it already. But at least all his bones were still in his body.

This isn't going to be fun to walk on. Angus thought miserably. He felt like such an idiot for getting himself in this much trouble. He was supposed to be smarter than this, damn it!

Angus carefully stood up, leaning on the wall as he lifted his body. He had yet to place weight on the ankle, afraid of what might happen if he did. Once he was fully standing, he took a deep breath.

"Okay…" Angus exhaled to himself, and then he put a small amount of weight onto his left ankle. He felt a slight burning sensation, with a few pinpricks of pain, so Angus figured he could put a bit more weight onto it.

That was a mistake.

Bright spots danced across Angus' eyes, and he almost toppled over from the shock. Okay...not trying that again. He thought, looking around the room. He spotted an old piece of wood that had broken off from one of the bookshelves. It looked to be about his height. Perfect.

Angus hobbled over towards the stick, taking it in his small hands. He looked it over, picking out any splinters before placing it on the ground and putting his weight in it. The wood seemed to hold, and Angus sighed in relief. Thank the Gods, Angus thought.

He grabbed his backpack from where he had it on the ground and limped out of the room, not wanting to spend another minute in the place. He had enough information, and figured he should get back to the moon base before his ankle got any worse. He hobbled out of City hall, the cold air bringing a shock to his senses. The streets seemed even more barren then before, the wind whistling through the empty city. It gave Angus chills, and his ankle urged him to get out of the area as soon as he could.

On his way out, however, Angus came across a destroyed shop. Although he had seen practically hundreds of these buildings in various states of disarray, this particular one caught his attention. A sign that was left in pieces on the ground read 'Hammer and-'. The rest of the sign was nowhere to be found.

The Hammer and Tongs! Angus realised, his mind racing. This definitely had to be the same shop that Magnus had once owned with this Julia character. Angus looked in the shop, curiosity burning.

I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I took a peek inside, Angus thought, limping over towards the collapsed building. Maybe I can even find out who this 'Julia' person even is.

There wasn't much in the building, considering the roof was practically caved in. Angus had to maneuver around many collapsed areas, which wasn't made any easier by his ankle. His findings didn't bring much, either. There weren't any real papers or documents left, just mostly broken furniture and destroyed walls. By far the most disturbing find was an old puddle of black liquid underneath a large wooden beam. Angus didn't even have to look at the splatter patterns before realizing that it was old, crusted over blood. Angus didn't see a body, but he knew that from the amount of blood here, whoever got hit by the beam definitely died.

Angus was about to give up before spotting a turned over trash can in the corner. He could see the can had some documents sprawled across the ground, and while Angus didn't usually dumpster dive for evidence, he figured this was an exception.

Most of the documents were bills and random notes, but then he found a crumpled up ball near the bottom of the can, right next to a folded up piece of parchment. Angus took of these papers and carefully unfolded the crumpled up ball first.

The parchment, when unfolded, turned into a picture. The scroll was crumpled, but it wasn't unrecognizable. It depicted a photo of a happy couple who looked to be in their mid-thirties. The women was wearing overalls and a bright yellow shirt, with a bright yellow bandana in her hair. She was smiling and giving the camera a peace sign.

The man in the photo made Angus do a double take. It was Magnus! Sure, he looked a bit younger, but it definitely was him. He was wearing flannel and jeans, dark brown stains covering bits of his clothes. He had an arm around the women, a similar smile on his own face. The both stood in front of the house that Angus was currently standing in, the sign right above the two looking brand new.

They looked...happy.

Feeling as if he had seen something invasive, he put the picture aside and unfolded the parchment. Inside was a letter, and although it was a bit faded and several things were crossed out, it was still legible. It read;

Rewrite, too many mistakes

Dear Magnus Mango,

I know you've only been gone a couple of days, but I still miss you terribly. I figure you probably feel the same, so I thought maybe sending a letter would help you make you feel better.

I know you're gonna win that showcase, baby, I can practically feel it! Wait, can you win at a showcase- And sure, I know that you can't technically 'win' at a showcase, but I feel like you're gonna win it anyway, 3.

Oh, some good news! I think all of your talk about getting a dog has finally started convincing my Dad. He was staring at the pet store earlier today, and I swear I saw him think about it- considering it. Maybe when you get back we can finally get a dog like we always wanted! I told you he would come around eventually, Mango. And yes, we are getting a Samyed A Samaoyed A Samoyed. I can't resist that fuff!

I love you very, very much, doofus. When you come back, I'm gonna kiss you until you die. And yes, that is a threat, whatchu goin' do about it? ;)

See you soon, my love. Be safe.

With all of my love,

Julia Waxman Burnsides

P.S. I AM throwing away that picture, Magnus, because I look HORRIBLE IN IT! I don't care what you say, I look like literal garbage! Ok thanks love you bye!

Angus put down the letter, mind racing. He looked back at the picture, and then back at the letter. He felt as if he just looked at something he really shouldn't have. Suddenly, tons of guilt hit Angus like a train. He really shouldn't have looked into Magnus' past like this. It was really private information, and he felt as if he had violated Magnus' trust.

He shakily got up, pocketing the two pieces of paper. He leaned heavily on the piece of wood as he navigated out of the house, feeling nauseous. I am a huge asshole, Angus thought, hugging himself to keep warm. I shouldn't have come here.

He practically ran out of the house, guilt consuming him with each step he took home. How am I going to face Magnus after this? He thought. How am I going to face anyone? By the time he exited the abandoned ghost town and pressed a button on his bracer, he had talked himself into thinking he was the worst person in the world.

When the ball came to pick Angus up, he swiftly got rid of the wooden piece that was supporting him. Although he did need it for walking, he figured it would look suspicious if he was walking around with a cane. He didn't want people to pay him any attention, considering he hadn't even told anyone he left the base. As the ball finally arrived and took him through the sky, Angus was trying to come up with ways to get away with this. All I have to do is sneak off to my dorm, and I can treat my own ankle. He reasoned. He briefly thought about asking for Merle's help before rejecting it quickly. I can't let them know, they'd just worry about me.

When the ball deposited Angus back at the Bureau of Balance, Avi was at his station and looking thoroughly surprised to see Angus leaving the ball.

"Woah! I didn't even see you leave, Angus. Where'd you go?"

"Um, well nowhere." Angus sputtered out, trying to walk away as fast as he could with his bum ankle. "Just visiting family."

"Cool cool. See you around!" He waved cheerfully and Angus waved half-heartedly back.

Needless to say, trying to walk normally with a sprained ankle was no cakewalk (literally). His face often scrunched up in pain as he walked, and he practically hopped around when he was sure no one was watching. Angus was about a quarter of the way home when he began to relax. All I need to do is take a few more back alleys and then-

"Hey, its Angus!"

Oh shit, Angus thought as he turned around. Sure enough, the Bureau of Balance's famous three reclaimers were walking towards him, weapons in hand. This isn't gonna be easy.

"What's going on, twerp?" Merle asked, a smile on his face.

"Ah, Hello sirs!" Angus smiled, but it was more like a grimace as his ankle shot another bolt of pain up his leg. "What's...What's up with you guys?"

"We just done training with Sweet Flips" Taako explained, his umbra staff propped up on his shoulder. "Too bad it was so one-sided, I could've used a challenge."

Merle laughed, but Magnus was looking at Angus critically. Uh oh, Angus thought.

"You doing okay, Ango? You don't look to hot." Magnus proclaimed, eyes full of concern.

Just looking at Magnus now made him feel like he committed a horrible crime. He knew he should get his ankle treated, but he didn't want to have to explain where he got it. Magnus would hate him if he found out where he had gone, Angus knew that for sure.

"Don't worry g-guys, I'm fine." Angus crossed his arms subconsciously. "Where are you guys headed now?"

Now they were all looking at Angus with concern. Fuck! Angus' mind screamed. This is the worst case scenario. How did I fuck up this bad?

"We're headed back to our rooms, but...Magnus is right, you do look kinda pale, kiddo." Merle commented, taking his Extreme Teen Bible from his bag. "You feeling sick or anything?"

Angus waved his arms in front of him. "No! No, trust me, I'm alright."

Merle gave him a look. "Don't make me cast Zone of Truth on your ass." he threatened playfully.

Taako looked at Angus up and down, clearly suspicious. When Taako looked at Angus' ankle, his eyes widened.

"His ankle's hurt." He stated plainly, with little emotion.

The two other men turned to stare at him, then back to Angus, all eyes pointed on his left ankle. Angus flushed with shame, looking down at the ground.

"What? Angus!"

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place!" Merle walked closer towards Angus. Angus took a step back, clearly defensive, and that was definitely a mistake. His ankle flared up, and Angus let out a small whimper, a flash of pure pain crossing his features for several moments.

At that whimper, all of them froze for a moment. Then Magnus practically rushed at Angus, sweeping him up in his arms.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Angus protested as Magnus threw him over his shoulder as if he was a sack of potatoes. He then briskly walked forwards, the two other adventurers keeping up with him.

"I'm not letting you walk on a bum foot." Magnus stated plainly.

Merle trailed next to Magnus. "I'll check the ankle when we get back, I got supplies and shit back in my room." Merle turned to Taako. "How'd you even figure out it was his ankle?"

"Nat 20 on my insight check." Taako stated plainly. "Kid may be a good detective, but he's a shit liar."

"I'm right here, you know!" Angus protested, still squirming on Magnus' shoulder.

"You're still a shit liar!" Taako argued. "Where did you get the bright fuckin' idea to try and hide this shit from us, huh?"

Angus blushed again, and avoided looking at everyone. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"How did it happen?" Magnus asked, a steely hard edge to his voice. "Do we need to fuck some people up?"

"No," Angus sighed. "I did this to myself."

A silence, and then "On purpose?"

Angus had never heard the elf sound so gravely serious in his life. "No! It was an accident, I promise." Angus quickly replied.

The three of them had gotten to their destination, quickly entering the dorm. Magnus placed Angus down on the couch as if he was made of glass, heightening Angus' guilt. Merle barked orders to get some pillows and ice as he sat down next to the ankle. He rolled up Angus' pant leg, whistling when he saw the bright red swelling.

"Jeez, did a wagon run over your foot or what?" Merle asked, quickly flipping through pages of his Extreme Teen Bible. He cast a few healing spells on the ankle, chanting softly under his breath. Magnus went up next to the couch, holding the pillows and ice. He swiftly propped Angus' foot up and delicately placing the ice on top of the swollen ankle. He sat right next to Angus on the coffee table, his hand lying on Angus' shoulder.

Angus was silent, the pain sucking away any of his complaints. It was all just..too much. The exhaustion, the pain, his guilt, the fact that they cared so much about him after what he did; it all drove him over the edge. Angus felt water forming at the corners of his eyes. Oh no, Oh no please don't cry please- Angus begged to himself, but it was in vain. Fat tears ran down his face, and Angus quickly went to wipe them away. He didn't want any of them to feel sorry for him, he didn't deserve it.

Magnus offered a box of tissues to Angus, saying nothing. Angus thankfully took them, wiping his face and feeling completely mortified.

"How bad is it?" Magnus asked softly.

"Eh, it's just a sprain." Merle said, taking out some bandages and placing them onto the ankle. "A really bad sprain, definitely, but it's still just a sprain. He'll be fine in a couple a' days."

Taako suddenly appeared from the kitchen, holding several cups of hot cocoa in his hands. He deftly passed them to everyone, saying nothing. He sat down on a chair near the couch, staring at Angus' foot.

There was silence for a few moments, the only sound being Angus' soft sniffs and the unwrapping of bandages. But then,

"Seriously, bubbeluh, what happened?"

"I…" Angus could feel more tears coming, and squeezed his eyes tightly. "I can't."

The three adventurous stared at him with varying levels of shock for a moment.

"But wh-"

"You'll hate me" Angus stated simply. "That's why."

A shocked silence followed.

"No, we won't, idiot." Merle said, rolling out some tape. "How could we hate you for hurting yourself?"

"I...I was doing something wrong." Angus admitted, tears threatening to come back in full force. "I snooped around where I shouldn't have, and…" The tears finally spilled over, hot and angry as they slid down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Angus…" Magnus started before sighing. "Look, I promise we won't be mad, alright? Just please, tell us."

Angus couldn't take it anymore. "I went to Raven's Roost today."

The effect was instantaneous. Magnus' expression shifted from worried and concerned to shock and confusion. His hand immediately backed off from Angus' shoulder as if he was shocked by a live wire. Taako and Merle immediately looked at Magnus, trying to read his expression, their eyes full of concern.

"How did-" Magnus cut himself off, his voice quiet. "Why?" His expression was unreadable.

"I just...I just wanted to find out why you were so sad." Angus said honestly. "I thought if I found out I could...I don't know." he sighed. "I thought I could help. But when I was there, a beam feel down on my ankle. That's why it sprained."

"Christ kid, when I said Raven's Roost I didn't mean for you to go to the place!" Taako said, leaning forward. "I figured you were just going to research it like a nerd! Not actually... go there! "

Magnus whirled around, his expression accusatory. "You told him?"

Angus held a hand out. "No, don't blame him, it's my fault."

Magnus turned back to the small detective. "Do you know, then? About what happened?"

"Not everything, no." Angus admitted. "But I do have some idea of what went down." He silently took out the photograph he had recovered from the broken down house. "I went there, but I didn't stay long. I felt really bad being there, sir. I hope you can forgive me."

He held out the picture, and Magnus took it as if it would crumble in his hands. He unfolded it, and his hand went to his mouth.

"Angus…" He whispered before putting down the picture and looking right at him. He was smiling. "Look, it's okay, alright? You didn't know. You couldn't have known." He took one last look at the picture before folding it and carefully putting it into his pocket. "We're cool, don't worry about it."

A beat of silence occurred for a moment before Taako stood up, stretching his back. "Welp, that's enough emotional shit for me in one day, thanks. Imma go meditate," he turned to leave the room before giving Angus one last look. "Be more careful next time Agnus, okay?"

Angus nodded, and with that, Taako was out of the room.

Merle then backed off from the ankle, putting his Extreme Teen Bible away. "Alright, I did the best I could do. You'll need to stay off it for a few days, so make sure you ice it and keep it elevated. You don't need crutches though, that tape'll do just fine."

He gave Angus a pat on the back before turning back to put away his medical supplies. "Now get the hell out of here! We gotta get up bright and early for Lucretia's training sesh."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Taako called from outside, his voice echoing in the room.

Magnus gave a small laugh before helping Angus stand up. When Angus was vertical, the two walked out of Merle's dorm and towards Angus' private one. It was quiet for a moment before Angus decided to speak up.

"There's another thing," Angus pulled out the letter from the destroyed Hammer and Tongs shop. Magnus looked at the thing for a few moments before taking it. "Its a letter. From Julia."

Magnus solemnly nodded, taking the letter and putting it in the same pocket as the photo, his hand brushing up against Steven's small fish tank as he did so.

A few more moments of silence before Angus piped up again. "What was she like?" Angus wanted to punch himself. Why did I ask that!?

"Nevermind, you don't have to answer that sir."

Magnus was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat. "Julia was…amazing." He smiled forlornly. "You would've loved her. She was there for me when I needed her, and was the most selfless person I ever knew. She...She knew everything about me, even stuff I didn't know myself." He looked to the stars. "She was a real hero, a better one then I could ever be."

"And...Governor Kalen?" Angus asked. "What happened to him?"

Magnus' fist clenched before he sighed. "I don't know where he is. But when I find him, I'm gonna fuck him up." He stated with an air of finality.

They had arrived as Angus' dorm, and Magnus patted Angus on the shoulder. "Goodnight kid."

Angus smiled. "Goodnight Magnus."

Angus watched as Magnus waved a hand goodbye before walking away into the night. Angus watched him until he couldn't see the broad figure through the fuzzy darkness anymore, and then went inside.

Notes:

-I wrote this cause I wanted to vent and also because I REALLY wanted to write something for the TAZ fandom. I LOVE that good good McElroy Content, and I wanted to express it by writing shit. Hope you enjoyed it!  
-If you caught all the references, then good on you, you're just as obsessed as I am.  
-Title is referencing the song 'She Knows' By John Fullbright. I heard it on the weather segment on a Welcome to Night Vale Episode and I IMMEDIATELY thought of Julia and Magnus. link is here: watch?v=4B99z9sobEM  
-Also I finished literally half of this in one night, so if there are some mistakes bear with me.  
-Writing for Merle and Taako was HARD. I love these two boys but damn. If they sound weirdly out of character you can blame that all on me.  
-I might do a bonus chapter of Angus mentioning Governor Kalen after Magnus forgets about him in Wonderland. But only if people really want it or if I get the urge to write more Angus fun/angst times.  
-Thats it I guess. Have a wonderful day!  
~Bazooka Universe


End file.
